


the glasses stay on during sex

by teatimewithbees



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Crack, Highschool AU, I decided that because I can, I did this out of spite, M/M, Sex Toys, just saying they're not brothers in this one, kind of, porn with a bit plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: He had always hated him so he never expected that he would wake up in his bed one day.
Relationships: Radical Centrist/Jreg
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	the glasses stay on during sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whoisthatalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoisthatalex/gifts).



> I wrote this out of spite for a friend and you shouldn't expect it to make sense. I named the Radical Centrist Robin because I named him that in one of those "guess the characters name and personality even though you don't know them" things I did - again - for said friend. It wasn't supposed to be smut but it is and I blame them for that.
> 
> I've also been informed that I am not allowed to use commies full name for whatever reason. Anyway. Enjoy the one and only fic I will ever write for this fandom because I watched two episodes and then decided I won't continue.

School had just started again, the summer break ending with a festival that did everything except putting the students into the mood to come back and sit at a desk for six hours. He, in contrast to all the years before, wasn't excited to return either. Anarcho-Pacifism, a nice old Russian lady, retired at the end of the last school years, leaving the position open for someone else to fill. And of course it had to be Radical Centrism, though he preferred to be called Robin. His outfits were atrocious and he had a weird obsession with the 80s Jreg didn't understand.

He would have preferred anyone else. Even the dead fucking centrist would have been a better choice in his opinion. He might be a bit smelly after a while but at least he would have to look at a new weird outfit every day. Like the one Robin was wearing now. A pink jacket he had open over a tight white shirt that accentuated his nipples. That, in addition to a rainbow striped pair of baggy pants with palm trees on it and sandals of all things almost managed to make him gag.

Well, it was still better than the complete tie dye outfit he wore at the staff meeting they held two days ago to go over the plans for this school year one last time before the students returned. Queer anarchism had suggested going out for drinks after. They reminded jreg of the cock-ring Ken barbie they pulled out of stores once Mattel found out why it was selling so well. Initially, he hadn't even wanted to go but commie had convinced him, guilt tripping him by reminding him of how much his mother, anarcho-pacifism, had liked when they all went out together.

And then it came to this.

He had woken up in an unfamiliar room with a hangover. The room looked like there had been an explosion of trash but no one ever bothered to clean it up. His ass was hurting and his head even worse. As he sat up he noticed hickys and even some bite marks littering his body. The realization of what had happened dawned on him when he saw Robin sleeping next to him peacefully, still wearing his stupid sunglasses. He could imagine his voice.

„The sunglasses stay on during sex.“

He left before Robin woke up, walking back to the bar because of course they hadn't taken a car and now he was in school, staring out of the window of his office because of he couldn't concentrate when the only thing he could think of was how nice Robin's chest felt when pressing against his back or the bruises that his hands had left on his hips, visible even now. He shuffled on the soft office chair, biting his lip as the dildo inside his ass pressed against his prostate. The cheep ballpoint pen in his hand cracked. He frowned at it. Jreg got it for free some time ago, but the fact that it was broken wasn't what annoyed him. He was losing control.

The dildo shifted once more when he rolled the chair back to throw the pen away, taking a different one out of the holder once he was seated properly again. His dick was straining against the inside of his pants. What did he even think when doing this? He scoffed to himself, continuing to fill out the papers in front of him. Nothing. He didn't think anything and most definitely not about the way he fingered himself in the shower once he got home after that fateful day, pressing his fingers against the bruises at his hip to relish in the pain they created.

With a sigh he leaned back in his chair. This didn't lead to anything. His mind was everywhere except where it should be. He shot a look to the door before he reached inside his pants, wrapping his hands around his dick. It was unlikely Robin would come in any time soon and the two secretaries wouldn't come in without knocking.

He held back the noises he made by biting down on his fingers. If he just got this over with he could return to his work and everything would be fine. He worked his dick out of his pants so they wouldn't get dirty when he came. He took a tissue out of the box on his desk in preparation as he continued working the shaft, twisting his hand on the way up. It felt good if not enough. The best solution would be for him to fuck himself with the dildo until he came but he didn't have the freedom for that in his office. He could do it once he returned home but until then, this had to be enough to satisfy him.

A low moan escaped his throat he continued the motions, though it was mostly muffled by his fingers. He closed his eyes, imagining that someone else was doing this – that he was somewhere else. And maybe it was that that didn't make him notice the way the door cracked open until it was too late. Or maybe it was just his subconscious yearning for the touch he craved ever since he woke up two days ago.

When he did notice he was staring straight at Robin, or rather at his stupid sunglasses. His jacket was still open, exposing his broad chest and right at this moment, he resented him even more than normally, even as his dick twitched and spilled all over his hand, though thankfully none of his spunk landed on his pants.

He clenched his teeth, his fingers hurting where they were still locked between them.

„I did come here to talk about the new school program but I wouldn't be opposed to repeating our little date either. You were gone so fast.“

„Get fucked,“ he replied, his brows furrowed 

„I think you would like that, wouldn't you?“ Robin stalked up to the table once he closed the door, turning the key around in its lock. He pushed some dark strands out of his face as he leaned forward, catching his chin with his hand so he couldn't look away.

„I think you do.“

And yes, Jesus, he did. He would like nothing more than to get railed by Robin then and there, without any regard of what he actually should be doing right now. It would feel so good to get pounded into while he was draped over his desk, his face pressed in whatever documents they had to look over while he begged Robin to go harder until both of them came. He wanted him to use the stupid dildo to plug him up again so he would have to keep his cum inside him until the end of the day. Until he would return back home and fuck himself again so he could finally get all of it out of his system.

But he sure as hell wouldn't tell him that.

„You wish.“

„I do,“ he didn't resist when Robin pulled him into a kiss. No, his stupid body melted under the touch. Robin pulled him out of the chair roughly as he already rounded the desk, abandoning his binder somewhere at the edge before he pushed him down. He pressed a kiss to his neck that felt too soft for what they were about to do. Robin pulled off his pants, not bothering to do the same with his own just yet. Instead, his fingers grazed over his ass, pressing against the base of the dildo. Without the support of his tight fitting pants it felt like it was going to push out, but Robin held it in place with ease.

„I didn't take you for the type to do stuff like that,“ Robin was wearing that stupid smirk of his as he started pulling at the base of the dildo, starting to slowly thrust it inside him over and over once he got enough of a grip on it. The lube he smeared on it this morning made a squelching sound. A whimper escaped him even though he desperately tried to hold it back. His dick was already hard again, rubbing against the edge of the desk with every thrust of the dildo inside him. The pleasure came to an abrupt end, when Robin pulled it out, setting it aside as he pushed down his pants just enough to pull out his dick.

Robin spit into his hand, coating his dick in his own saliva before he pushed it in. It felt incredible. Much better than the dildo or his fingers had, dragging deliciously against his walls. It didn't take long for Robin to find his prostate, hitting against it with well aimed strokes of his hip. He still tried to muffle his moans. Robin didn't do him the courtesy, uncaring of whether or not someone would hear him. It was exhilarating, even though he was aware that no one would come in while the door was locked.

He closed his eyes, his breath hitching with every time the other man hit his prostate, his dick achingly hard but in too awkward of a position to be easily reached.

„You want to cum already? We only just started,“ a loud moan broke out of him with a particularly well aimed, hard thrust. Robin did, however, start touching his dick, stroking it in tandem to the movement of his hips, driving him insane with the sensation.

„Come on, then. Let go,“ he cursed when he came in Robin's hand, his hole twitching around the other's dick. The other man shoved it in one last time before emptying himself, cum spilling out when he pulled out his softening dick. Before it came too far Robin pushed it back inside with his fingers, reaching for the dildo to push it back in, the head of it pressing against his sensitive prostate. He whimpered as the vice principal wiped away whatever cum was left around his hole and pulled his boxer briefs back up, keeping it settled.

He grinned down at him, giving a short slap to his ass, purposefully aiming for the toy.

„So you won't forget me when you come home,“ Robin helped him stand back up, rounding the table once more after he pulled up the baggy pants. He himself had a bit more of a problem with his pants though he did manage to pull them up, sitting back down in his chair, the dildo rubbing his insides though his dick didn't jump back to attention yet.

„We still have to go through the conditions for the new school program though.“

And just like that, Robin was back to normal.


End file.
